Sirius'Life
by Aurora Devlin
Summary: What happend to Sirius before SSPS that turned his life upside down.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
On a dark, cold, filthy floor lay a young, small, pale figure. Clothed in what, was nice, but now tattered, dark blue robes, she lay in silence. Surrounding her was about thirty masked figures, dress in long black robes. All of them looking intently at the tall thin man seated in a throne like chair before her. Crouched in the foetal position she started to get up. A cold chilling laugh came from before her. When she looked up you could see that her features which where once beautiful was now battered, bloodied and bruised. She tried to get on her knees.  
  
He rose slowly from his throne to stand before her. Long thin fingers, played over his wand, that had just been used against her. A cruel smile on his thin lips as he enjoyed her painful struggles.  
  
"Do you really think you can disobey me,(( fail me,_(. My sweet Aurora, and not be punished?" He questioned quietly.  
  
"I think your attachment to Black has corrupted your judgement. He would have betrayed his friends." Aurora looked up at his nodding face. "You know I can be most persuasive when I need to be." He smiled at her maliciously.  
  
Aurora at last struggled to her feet. Her once long straight black hair now hung in uneven filthy clumps. Like a child had taken to it with scissors. Her pale slender form was battered like her face. Yet in her fiery green eyes, Aurora still had her spirit. She looked him in the eye as she spoke.  
  
"Sirius will never obey you, he would die first. And I won't betray him to you. I will never obey you again." Straightening up, not betraying her pain she calmly continued. "I know now, what you are(( a monster. My allegiance is with Professor Dumbledore, I will not betray him, or Sirius,(.. Master ,..(you will fail."  
  
His smile vanished as he noticed the defiance still in her eyes. Thinning his dark red eyes, Voldemort scowled at her. "You seem to require further discipline. I think(." He looked slowly at the figures surrounding them. Pointing at one who stepped forward with a smile. "(.Lucius, will know how to punish you." At these words he started to walk away, chuckling he turned to her again.  
  
"By the way, I know were the Potters are. You see, I didn't even need Sirius. If fact it was because of you, I now know they are at(..Godric's Hollow." Pausing he read her now unguarded thoughts. Watching her stricken face. "Yes, my sweet, Sirius did listen to you, and because of(you(.he made Peter, the Potters secret keeper." Chuckling at her realization, he continued with glee. "So you see, your(courage. Was all for nothing. Peter has betrayed them and(.. Sirius will be(" He left the statement unanswered, loving her desperate expression "you(. will have to be punished. Lucius(" He starting to walk away and the smiling masked figure moved forward.  
  
Aurora, felt her courage fade, her face crumpled and she started to shiver all over. With pleading and desperation in her voice she screamed. " Please no, not Sirius." Looking with fear at Lucius she continued. "Don't do this to me.! You have to let me go!" Looking to the faceless people around her she begged once more for her freedom. When no one responded. She pleading to the retreating back of her captor "Please, don't( Lucius, please."  
  
The only response she got was the cold chilling laugh as Voldemort left the room. As the hooded cloaked figure approach her with a blonde strand of hair falling out from behind the mask, Aurora screamed to the closing door.  
  
"Please!!! Don't do this to me!!(( Father!"  
  
Lucius smiled as he raised his wand. "No one can help you know, you will always belong to me."  
  
Aurora, in desperation, turned to run.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
And as she fell to the floor, screaming in pain, a flash of red was the last thing she saw. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
It was a gorgeous sunny day, and most of the students of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had taken the opportunity at lunch to enjoy the sunshine outside.  
  
Sirius, looked around him, as he sat with his friends in the shade of the beech tree on the edge of the lake. He was very good looking, with longish dark hair that would elegantly flop into his eyes. Flicking his head back to get his hair out of his vision he leaned back onto his elbows, with his legs stretched out in front of him and looked at his friends.  
  
James was lying down, a bit further away, nearly asleep with his head in his girlfriends lap. Lily was playing with his messy black hair and not making much difference.  
  
Remus was nearby, studying, as their NEWT examine where not far away. Studying bored Sirius to tears, he was lucky he found everything easy, and never had to study much to do well, much to Remus' disgust.  
  
Peter was late. Goodness knows who was that extraordinary girl Peter met with after class. He was intrigued that someone like Peter could attract a girl of quality, as this one looked like from a distance. Sirius tried to look behind him to see were Peter was.  
  
"Yoga, Sirius?" Remus asked as he watch his friend flip his head right back.  
  
Flipping his head back up to grin rakishly at his friend, Sirius replied. "You have to explain that story about the yoga loving twins again, my friend, I haven't heard a good story in months." Looking around him he continued "There he is, and about bloody time."  
  
Following where Sirius was looking, Remus noticed Peter walking towards them with a very pretty girl. At last the puzzle was solved. "Why are you worried about Peter? " Remus asked knowingly  
  
"Well it is not so much Peter, But the delightful, looking creature he is still in the company of." Looking back at Remus' smirking face. Sirius sighed, letting his head hang back dramatically. "I think I'm in love."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"That is the question my friend, How I could I have missed a beauty like that for nearly seven years." Sirius wondered out loud. Taking the time to study her upside down, Sirius noticed that her robes were of the finest quality. They hung open enough for him to see that see was not fat, but not to thin either. Just how Sirius liked it. She was talking animatedly with Peter. Her long black hair hung straight down back, almost to her bottom. Her face seemed fair enough and Sirius was longing to see her eyes.  
  
Watching Peter's enraptured face, Sirius started to get worried. Snapping his hand back up and turning his body around to lean on one arm, Sirius watched as Peter tried to grab her hand to walk towards him.  
  
Smirking at his failed effort Sirius grinned at Remus who was watching his friend with mild amusement.  
  
"You look taken by her, Padfoot." Remus casually remarked. "Why don't you go and introduce your charming self to her and sweep her off her feet."  
  
Jumping up to his feet, Sirius grinned cockily at his friend. "I think I might just do that." And stalked off.  
  
Remus looked at Lily who was chuckling at Sirius. "Do you think he will make another conquest?"  
  
"He he ever failed?" Lily answered with a grin  
  
"He failed with you, my love." James mumbled sleepily.  
  
"That was because, he never tried." Lily watched with amusement at James realising what she said.  
  
---------------- Sirius just walked up to Peter and friend, when she turned and walked back into the castle. Stunned that he was about to miss her, he walked straight past the sighing Peter.  
  
Jogging into the castle, Sirius paused as his eyes had to first adjust from the bright sunshine outside. Looking around he saw her about to climb the stair case. Running up them taking two steps at a time he stepped in front of her on the first landing.  
  
Shocked at his appearance she faltered and started to fall back. Grabbing her quickly around her waist, Sirius pulled her against him and looked into her eyes.  
  
He saw the shock of her situation reflect back at him from those beautiful jade green eyes. Looking at her eyes he found he lost all coherent thought. He felt her place her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back into the corner shadows, following him still in his arms. Stumbling when he got to the wall, Sirius pulled her closer to him. Looking from her eyes to her lush full mouth, Sirius tried to say something charming, but found his usually glib tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He saw her lips form a small seductive smile. Running her hands over his shoulders and into his hair she spoke in a quiet husky voice. "This is nice."  
  
Sirius swallowed and found his voice. "Nice."  
  
Leaning closer, she breathed in deeply, and sighed, "Desirable"  
  
Sirius' stomach jerked. Unable to look away from her lips he said croakily "Desire." "Want" She continued breathless. "Need" Each word brought their lips closer. Until she said "Taste" Unable to resist any longer Sirius leaned closer till he touched her lips with his own and found heaven.  
  
Closing his eyes he felt her hands link behind his neck, he opened his eyes as their kiss broke. He found himself resting his forehead on hers. Wow. Looking at his lips she rose on her toes to kiss him again and Sirius was lost. Getting extremely aroused, Sirius' hands stroked up her arms and delved into her hair. Moaning at the sweetness of her taste, he felt her bottom lip with his tongue and nearly groaned when she opened her mouth to him. Her lips were cool on his, but her tongue burned his mouth, tangling with his own.  
  
Her hands were in his hair, holding his head to hers. His hands had skimmed down her arms and were cupping her bottom, kneading the flesh into his own.  
  
She moaned, pressing against his hands and he nearly came undone. I want her!. Was the only coherent thought.  
  
Feeling her hands move over his shoulders and griping his arms, Sirius pressed her against him till they were clamped together from breast to thigh. Her soft breasts pressed against the hard wall of his chest - the solid length of his thighs.  
  
Her kisses were hot and fierce. Her tongue stroked boldly against his. Sirius had to make her his. As his hand moved up to cup her breast, he distantly heard someone cough, loudly. Distracted, he broke the kiss. Opening his eyes he smiled at her aroused expression. So as he kissed her again, Sirius heard someone chuckle.  
  
"I guess that is one way to introduce yourself to someone new." Sirius heard Remus say distantly, with amusement. Followed by James and Lily chuckling.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Sirius was stunned that he let himself get carried away so far, but then he realised this girl wasn't putting up a fight. In fact she seemed to press into his growing erection. Looking into his eyes she said huskily. "Well I am glad I got to meet you, I hope we will meet like this again, very soon" And with that, she moved out of his grasp. Smiled coolly at all his friends congregated on the stairs, she blew Sirius a kiss before walking up the staircase.  
  
Stunned, Sirius watched her leave silently admiring the sway of her hips.  
  
"Um(. Sirius." Remus said quietly  
  
"What!" Replied a frustrated Sirius.  
  
"I would try to get rid of something before we get back to class." Remus replied looking at Sirius' pants.  
  
Following Remus look, Sirius was embarrassed to see evidence of his excitement to that siren. Looking from James to Lily and then Remus and seeing their desperate attempt not to laugh in his face, he swore.  
  
Then he looked at his friends and said "She will be mine." Before stalking of after her.  
  
What Sirius failed to see was Peter looking very angry at his retreating back.  
  
---------------  
  
"Wait!" Sirius called out as he caught up to her. Turning she smiled beautifully at him.  
  
"A name(.please give me your name." Sirius asked breathlessly  
  
"You did not need it before."  
  
"You are playing with me, siren" Sirius asked playfully  
  
"Siren??"  
  
"Yes, a beautiful, bewitching siren to lure young men to their doom." He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss in her palm.  
  
She sudden looked seriously at him for a moment before smiling brilliantly at him and she said. "Aurora is my name.  
  
Looking dramatically to the ceiling, Sirius knelt before her still holding her hand and exclaimed loudly. "Beautiful, Aurora.. Goddess of the dawn.." He then looked into her stunned face. "(Please give me the honour of accompanying me for a pleasurable day at Hogmead, tomorrow.?" He then gave her his most charming smile.  
  
"How do you know the meaning of my name?" Aurora asked smiling.  
  
"I am a man of amazing talents and knowledge,." Sirius continued in a dramatic voice. "Ask and I will reveal the secrets of the universe. You want to know meanings of names..ask me." Getting to his feet he walked around her continuing his dramatic prose. "Your want the answer to life purpose..I have the knowledge." Putting his handsome face close to her amused one, he whispered. "You want passion and excitement..I will fulfil your every desire."  
  
He placed his hands on either side of her face, looking at her in reverence. "All I ask of you for payment of such wonders... is a taste." He lowered his mouth gently to hers.  
  
Closing his eyes, Sirius couldn't help but wonder, why this girl had him so entranced. Her taste captivated him. All he could think about was making her want him as much a he wanted her. Lifting his head to look at her gorgeous eyes flutter open, he smiled and said. "Please come to Hogmead, tomorrow with me."  
  
Biting her bottom lip she looked undecided before settling her face into a heart-stopping smile and nodding her consent.  
  
Whopping with joy he grabbed her around the waist and swung her around. Laughing she grabbed his face and gave him another mind blowing kiss.  
  
I goes without saying that they were both late for their classes.  
-------------  
  
Walking very late, towards her class with professor Flitwick, Aurora was quickly grabbed from behind. Spinning around she looked into the angry eyes of one Severus Snape.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" She replied, pulling her arm from his grasp.  
  
"What do you think you were doing with Sirius Black?" he asked her in a rage. "You were to seduce Potter!"  
  
Angry, she looked at Severus. "Who I set out to seduce is my own affair." Pointing her finger at Severus' chest she made her point. "You do well to remember who you are talking too. I have everything under control. If I hear you have been talking to my father, I will personally see to it that you will never take another living breathe. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" She finish through gritted teeth." Power radiated from her and Severus unconsciously took a step back.  
  
"I will talk to my father." Aurora rose to her full height and looking down her nose a Severus, who though stood a good foot taller then her, he felt small under her stare. She truly is her fathers, daughter. Severus thought to himself.  
  
"He and I know what we are doing. If you question my decision again I will see that you never receive my father mark.  
  
Looking down to his feet, Severus mumbled. "Of course you are right. I just want what is best for the new order."  
  
Smiling, very much like her father, Aurora took Severus' arm with her own and walked towards their classroom. "You know my father values your new loyalty. You will be rewarded...when the time is right. He valued the loyal service of your father..." Watching for a visible reaction which pleased her. "and your mother especially. After all, we are half brother and sister. It is fitting that you will be part of my fathers organization." Smiling at his humbled expression, she walked him into the class. 


End file.
